Protegiendote a ti, y mi vivir
by GuiltyIchihime
Summary: Porque Nunca pense, nunca me paso por la cabeza, que ella, mi amiga, fuera tan importante, la que tendria todo sobre sus hombros y sus manos, la del todo poder. Ichigo se pregunto asi mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! primeramente me gustaria darles las gracias por tomar su tiempo en leer esta historia que gracias a mi querida **fertrms716** que me inspiro y me insistio en escribirla en español y va dedicado a ti espero que te guste y todos ustedes tambien gracias!

**ADVERTENCIA: **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL CREANME LES HAYUDARA MUCHO DESPUES DE QUE LEAN EL CAPI GRACIAS!

DISFRUTENLO!

**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**

_Sangre,_ _muy fresca y calurienta sangre roja corrian por todos los pasillos, cuartos, y jardines de el castillo de el mundo real, muchos cuerpos descuartizados, quemados, y algunos horcados._

_Todo era una pesadilla no desiada para el rey de el mundo real, el rey espiritual que governava toda la sociedad de almas, todos los universos, sin el no habria balance en estos mundos, sin el ellos se desbalanzarian y se destruyerian entre si, pero solamente por un error que el cometio, el error de confiar en quien no debes, su mundo, su casa, sus amigos, sus sirvientes, __**su familia**__, todas las personas que el conocia, uno por uno iban dejando su sangre en muestra que lucharon con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final._

_El corrio y corrio hasta encontrar el ultimo cuarto de la derecha de el pasillo real, dejandolo muy sorprendido a ver lo que esta pasando en sus propios ojos, en sus propias terrazas, en su lugar, el cuarto de su adorada y tierna hija __**Inori, **__su princesa, estaba llorando, gritando de lo asustada que estaba al escuchar todos los gritos y al sentir como el riatsu de su querida madre desaparecia, al sentir la sangre de ella despues de todo ella era la siguiente en linea por lo tanto ella podia sentir y persivir completamente todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ella._

_El rey viendo que el asesino de su esposa la reina, se enfurecio y atacandolo con sus poderes de ignorar todo lo que se le presenta, lo borro de la su esposa, ya muerta el no podia hacer mas nada, que llorar po ella y rezar por su siguiente vida y que sea feliz._

_Tomando a su pequeña en sus brazos, decidio correr e ir a buscar a uno de sus mas apreciados, nobles y confiables sirvientes que el ha tenido, su amigo desde la infancia, su mejor hombre en guerra __**Isshin Kurosaki**__._

_Pasando por muchos laberintos y atajos que todo su castillo tenia llego hasta por fin encontrar el hogar de su amigo._

_"Isshin,, Isshin, por favor abre la puerta, soy yo Hokuto."_

_Al escuchar la voz de su rey, no tuvo una duda alguna en abrir y dejarlo pasar._

_"Mi rey, perdoneme, por no estar con usted, pero como usted sabe mi familia... yo." pero no pudo terminar porque el rey Hokuto lo interrumpio y le dijo._

_"Isshin toma tu esposa eh hijo y.." al escuchar un ruido que provenia de la puerta trasera de el hogar de los Kurosaki el se detuvo y preparandose para atacar en el momento mas infortuno se abre la puerta y no era mas y nadie menos que Sora, un joven muchacho que le servia a la dulce y noble esposa de el rey, y vecino de los Kurosaki._

_"Perdon mi rey, perdoneme, yo... yo no queria..", "esta bien Sora, me alegra que tu estes aqui tambien porque tu y Isshin tienen una mision que cumplir," su mirada voltio hacia Masaki que tenia un bebe de cabellera naranja, y unos ojos hermosos chocolate iguales a los de su querido amigo, y le pregunto. "Masaki, te ruego, te imploro, anque yo se que no es correcto pero, por favor, tu que eres madre te pido que asi como le das de tu leche a tu hijo, le puedas dar a mi hermosa hija."_

_"Hokuto." "Mi señor" Isshin y Sora reaccionaron al mismo tiempo._

_"Que quieres dar a entender Hokuto?" Isshin le pregunto con una voz mys triste ya imaginandose a que consequencias esto llevaria._

_"Isshin te ordeno que tomes a tu familia, junto a Sora y Inori al mundo de los vivos, yo voy a abrirles el senkaimon hacia ese mundo, en lo que tu escapas yo los detendre, y tu Sora cuidaras de ella, una vez que ella respire aire de el mundo de los vivos, olvidara todo, sus poderes, lo mismo va con __**Ichigo**__, porque ellos siguen unos bebes, son vulnerables."_

_"Hokuto.. tu no piensas.."_

_"BASTA ISSHIN, TE ORDENO QUE TE CALLES Y ME ESCUCHES, Ichigo es 2 meses mayor que Inori, tu ya sabes las reglas el primer hijo o hija de los Kurosaki es el o la guardaespaldas de el hijo o hija en este caso de el rey, tu ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pero les diras esta verdad hasta que los 2 cumplan 18, no antes, no despues, no importa lo que pase, me entiendes?, estoy rompiendo la tradicion Isshin."_

_"Entiendo perfectamente Mi amigo Hokuto, asi lo hare."_

_"Bien, Sora,,"_

_"S.. sii digame mi rey." un Sora muy nervioso respondio._

_"Tu, cuidaras de ella, tu te haras pasar por su hermano mayor, le inventaras alguna historia de sus padres, no importa lo que sea, dile que sus padres eran unos abusivos, o lo que sea, pero no le digas nada bueno hacerca de sus padres, le cambiaras su nombre porque yo se que ellos iran a buscarla."_

_Dandole unas hermosas orquillas azules de 6 petalos en la mano y le dijo._

_"Cuando cumpla 9 años, se los entregaras, eh aqui estos las protegeran."_

_"Mi rey esto es.." un muy sorprendido Sora le respondio, poniendo una mano enfrente de el le dijo. _

_"Si, asi es, estas son las horquillas de ella, las que crecieron o mas bien dicho nacieron con ella, si Sora este es el poder de la princesa, los __**Shun Shun Rikka,**__ debes de tener mucho cuidado con esto, no puedes permitir que ella los toque antes de la edad que te he dicho, entiendes?" el finalizo._

_"Si mi rey, entendi cada palabra que me dijo, le prometo que asi lo hare." el prometio._

_"Masaki..."_

_Caminado hacia Hokuto Masaki puso una mano sobre el hombro de el rey y le dijo _

_"No se preocupe mi rey, estoy segura que Ichigo no le importaria compartir su leche, quede tranquilo que no le va a faltar nada."_

_"Gracias Masaki, de verdad gracias."_

_"Hay algo mas, que tienen que saber antes que se vayan por ahora ustedes dos Isshin y Sora pueden hablarse y apoyarse entre si, porque la situacion asi lo ase, pero una vez que Orihime cumpla 2 años ustedes 2 actuaran como si no se conecen, entienden? creanme es por el bienestar de todos."_

_"Ahora ya vayanse." el rey ordeno abriendo el senkaimon que los llevaria al mundo de los vivos, un mundo distinto, unmundo donde muchas cosas ivan a pasar. cosas que nadie sabia, nadie se imaginaba._

_"Adios Hokuto." Isshin tomando a Ichigo en sus brazos y Masaki se despidio de el rey no antes de decir, "ella estara bien, te lo prometo." desapareciendo en el senkaimon._

_"Mi rey, hare todo lo que puedo por protejerla y amarla, y darle todo lo que pueda para que nunca le falte nada, gracias por confiar en mi, en mi habilidad de protejer a mi princesa." Sora tomo a Inori de las manos de el rey dio la vuelta para entrar al senkaimon pero antes de desaparecer por completo el rey le dijo._

_"Dime el nombre que le pondras." Sora sonrio y le dijo._

_"__**IN**__OUE __**ORI**__HIME, MI REY." y con ello el desaparecio en el senkaimon cerrandose enfrente de el._

_Llorando con todo el dolor de su alma el rey se voltio y camino hacia su destino, hacia su deber de proteger a todos los mundos camino pensando en como se veria su querida Orihime cuando creciera, seguramente como su esposa igual de hermosa, amable, y cariñosa._

_Con el ultimo pensamiento sobre ella el dio una sonrisa muy serena, hacia si mismo y se dijo asi mismo._

_"Preparate, mi hija no esta sola, si yo no lo logro, yo se que ella si podra."_

A/N: uuufffff que piensan?, les gusta, deberia de seguirla?, y lo hare solamente si me dicen que piensan, si hay muchas cosas por expl;icar pero por favor les pido que no hagan preguntas por ahora, todo lo explicare con tiempo.

Como ya todos saben que Ichigo es un humano, shinigami, vizard y blah blah (hehehehehe) y Uryu es un quincy, y Chad en un fullbringer, me puse a pensar que en donde deja todo esto a Orihime en que categoria ella pertenece, ya que nuestro querido sensei Tite Kubo no ha dado una categoria especifica si ya se es humana pero no se no es suficiente para mi ^_^;

Asi esque se me vino esta idea muy loca que por mas que quiera es la unica explicacion que se me viene a la cabeza, Hime es la hija de el rey espiritual y hablando de esto no se como le dicen en español pero en Ingles es ( The Spirit King) asi esque me van a disculpar si me equivoque en eso y lo apreciara mucho si me dicen como es XD.

Al mismo tiempo "el mundo de los vivos", si yo se se escucha raro, pero esque yo solamente se que se dice (The World of the Living) ^_^;

Ahora el nombre de Orihime si si si y Si ya se si ustedes son fans de Guilty Crown y saben el nombre pues si lo tome de ahi pero deben admitir que si da completamente porque

**I-N-O-R-I **da mucho con **I-N-O-**U-E **O-R-I-**H-I-M-E da igual a INORI hehehehehe raro verdad asi esque decidi hacerlo asi ya que soy una gran fan de las 2 personajes dije porque no?

Bueno me despido por ahora espero que les haya gustado y por favor diganme que es lo que piensan. Les gustaria pasar a dejar un REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nuevamente GuiltyIchihime presente! quiero darles las gracias a mis primeras y queridas lectoras de _**Protegiendote a ti, y mi vivir. **_De verdad no tienen una idea de cual feliz me hicieron al dejarme un lindo y muy agradable review, de verdad gracias!

**ADVERTENCIA: **TIENEN QUE ESTAR AL TANTO QUE EMPEZANDO CON ESTE CAPITULO TODO ABSOLUTA Y TOTALMENTE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO EN CANON YA PASO ESTO SE BASA DESPUES DE LA SAGA DE FULLBRING 9 MESES DESPUES.

Espero que les guste y lo DISFRUTEN AL MAXIMO!

Bleach no me pertenece y sus personajes, historia totalmente mia

**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**

"Tatsuki-chan, esque tu no me entiendes, es una cita, UNA CITA puedes creerlo?" Orihime dijo con mucho entusiasmo que hasta su dulce e inocente cara se le veia toda esa felicidad que estaba dejando mostrar al aire libre mientras ella y su mejor amiga caminaban por el parque central de Karakura.

"si, si, si, a quien le importa que el idiota por fin tuvo los pantalones suficientes para pedirte una _cita_ Orihime," Tatsuki con una cara muy aburrida le respondio atras a Orihime, mientras textiando en su celular.

"Tatsuki no es una cita con cualquiera, pero con _Kurosaki-kun_ Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ok, ok ,ok ya se, que estas demasiado excitada por salir con tu _novio_, pero no es la gran cosa"

"Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun no es mi nno.. novio,,,,, no _todavia."_ una Orihime muy avergonzada, y con sus mejillas color rosa respondio.

Tatsuki viendo a Orihime correr enfrente de ella como una niña pequeña de 5 años, que no sabe lo que esta haciendo, o aun peor, no tiene una idea de lo que pasa al rededor de ella misma. Pero en realidad Tatsuki estaba muy feliz que por fin su amigo de la infancia decidio dar el primer paso por conquistar a la mujer que le roba el sueño, la que siempre lo hace sacar uno dos que tres suspiros, la que le robo el corazon, y la _**dueña de su corazon.**_

Pensando las cosas muy tranquilamente, Tatsuki no pudo mas por evitar reirse al pensar que sus 2 mejores amigos tienen una atraccion hacia el otro, no no no no una atraccion no es la palabra correcta, mas bien se aman, y los 2 idiotas son unos cobardes y se podria decir estupidos por no darse cuenta que sus sentimientos son mutual, cuanto tiempo ha pasado y por fin gracias a Kami-sama que Ichigo decidio hablar con ella primero antes de ir y hablar con Orihime, porque quien sabe las tonterias que hubiera hecho, o aun lo tonto que se veria actuando de esa forma, y aserse ver como un idiota que pensandolo bien ya _lo es_.

"De que te ries Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con ella al escuchar la voz de su dulce amiga.

"uuhhhmm, nada, Hime, no me pasa nada, solamente estaba pensando como seria su primer beso, que te lo juro daria millones y millones de yens por ver ese espectaculo, te lo imaginas el idiota de Ichigo besandote, tu tomandolo de el pelo y el cuello, mientras jalandolo mas hacia ti para ser el beso mas profundo e intenso, mientras el muy estupido te toma de tu trase.." pero ya no pudo terminar su oracion porque Orihime le grito.

"TATSUKI-CHAN BASTA, YA POR FAVOR NO HABLES MAS."

Tatsuki estallo en risas al ver a su mejor amiga como se tapaba la cara con sus manos, porque la pobre de Orihime parecia un tomate a punto de estallar.

"Tatsuki-chan, no es divertido, que cosas dices por Kami-sama, eso nunca pasaria, yo nunca hiciera eso y tu muy bien lo sabes."

"Ok, pero no me puedes negar que te lo imaginastes, o mas bien si quieres que pase, vamos Orihime ni siquiera un insecto es tan inocente como para no pensar cosas asi, ademas es normal que una adolecente que ya casi va a cumplir 18 en 2 meses, no piense de esa manera y especialmente con el hombre de sus sueños." ella le dijo muy tranquila.

"Claro Tatsuki, ya entiendo porque tu sabes de eso verdad porque digo, tu has de tener esa clase de sueños con _ISHIDA-KUN _o me equivoco?, uumm tatsuki-_chan?_" Orihime hiso un emfasis en el mencionado y el honorifico de sus amigos, mientras hacia unos poses como los que hace su amigo Uryu.

Orihime, no pudo aguantar mas la risa que tuvo que agacharse con sus manos en el estomago para tratar de parar.

"Hime, mas te vale que empiezes a correr, porque quien sabe lo que te hare si no lo haces." Tatsuki muy roja de su cara y hasta sus orejas le amenazo a Orihime,

Orihime viendo que Tatsuki estaba siendo muy seria se dijo asi misma que hoy si se paso de la raya, sudando muy frio porque ella ya conocia muy bien la leona de su amiga no pierdo un segundo mas, para dar la vuelta y correr lo mas rapido que pudo.

Ichigo Kurosaki dava vueltas y vueltas en su cuarto, por seguir pensando como o mas bien de donde saco el coraje y enfrentarse a lo que mas le temia, pedir una _cita_, no es tan dificil de hacer, pero claro no era una chica cualquiera a la que le pidio la cita si no que era nada mas y nada menos que su amiga, que seguramente si tiene suerte muy pronto su novia, Orihime Inoue.

Ella, solamente ella, era capaz de ponerlo tan nervioso y sacarlo de sus casillas, solamente ella y ella desde el incidente con Aizen y sobre todo con Tsukishima que le hiso perder la memoria, la hiso pelear contra el mismo, que el se volvio loco, no podia soportar el dolor en su corazon al estar en una situacion forzada que pelear con la persona que amas, no con Orihime, ella simplemente no.

Recordando como la pobre de Orihime, sin saber o poder distinguir quien era el verdadero villano en ese momento lo atacaba por Kami-sama _lo atacaba a el_, cuando el vio como ella usando sus poderes magnificos en Tsukishima, curandole la mano, el sintio como su mundo se venia abajo , eso no le podia estar pasando a el, su amiga, la que siempre a estado ahi para el, no importa si era bueno o malo pero siempre ahi, pero solamente para el, ella es su "doctora personal" y de nadie mas, no señor!, bueno tambien tiene que admitir que Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji y practicamente todas las personas que tienen que ver con la sociedad de almas o el mundo espiritual mas de alguna vez han sido tratados por Orihime y su poderes.

Eso era algo que el no podia evitar, simplemente porque esas personas eran sus aliados, sus amigos, sus compañeros de guerra, pero un extraño?, un maldito bastardo que solo vino a ser un desastre de su vida?, no, no, no , y NO, eso que si no, el lo unico que pudo ser en ese momento es quedarse en shock y decirle que no lo hiciera pero cuando vio esa carita tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan dulce, sus ojos plateados que lo miraban con lastima, el la perdio y se lanzo contra Tsukishima.

Por eso el ha decidido que no mas, no mas tiempo que perder, no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados solamente a esperar y ver como su _princesa_ se aleja mas y mas de el, No no mas, el no lo va a permitir, ya basta de actuar como un adolecente demasiado denso, como todo el mundo piensa que el es, pero hoy el esta decidido que les va a demostrar que no es asi.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos miro su celular que le habia caido un mensaje nuevo de Tatsuki.

_hey idiota, mas te vale que la trates bien, si no eres un hombre __**muerto**__! y creeme no volveras a ver la luz de el dia jamas! pero cambiando de tema, sientante en tu cama, o silla , o lo que sea porque tengo algo que mandarte._

Ichigo muy curiosos hiso caso a lo que el mensaje decia y asi lo antes de responderle que ya estaba listo para " la sorpresa"

Al sonar su celular se puso muy nervioso, ese sonido no era el sonido de un mensaje, ni de una llamada, pero de mensajes de foto, sudando muy frio abrio su celular y apreto el boton que le indicaba para abrir la foto. Al ver aquella foto su corazon dio un brinco que el mismo tiempo pudo jurar que dejo de later.

Orihime estaba en un en una tienda por lo que se podia apreciar en el cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, su blusa era una strapless color blanco con flores rosadas de borde, empezando desde la cintura hasta abajo de las caderas a los lados, y traia unos shorts de jean que le llegavan a la mitad de su hermosas piernas a los ojos de Ichigo. Lo que mas lo cautivo fue esa sonrisa, tan perfecta en su cara, su cara en si, toda una angel, con su hermoso pelo suelto que le caia a los lados y con su mano derecha haciendo la señal de paz.

Ichigo decidio que por fin encontro la foto que tanto ha estado buscando para la pantalla de su celular, era simplemente perfecta.

Al escuchar nuevamente su celular, el regreso a la tierra y leyo el mensaje de su mejor amiga.

_Espero que haya gustado, ya que le prometi que a nadie se las iva a enseñar, ya que me costo mucho convencerla que me dejara tomarle fotos, asi esque mas te vale que la guardes bien, y no digas nada, idiota :d_

Riendo al solo pensar como abra sido esa ecena entres ellas Ichigo no dejo de imaginarcelo.

Otro mensaje.

_P.S_

_No te vayas a atrever a mastubarte con esa foto si no eres pollo frito! hehehehehehehe_

_cuidate!_

"aaahhh maldita loca, como piensas que haria algo asi" un Ichigo muy pero muy Rojo empezo a gritarle a su celular y como si su amiga fuera una bruja le mando otro mensaje

_Y, no, no soy una maldita loca, aqui el maldito eres tu :)) bye_

Sin mas remedio el decidio responderle diciendo nada mas y nada menos que

_Gracias Tatsuki por todo, eres una gran amiga, y si lo se, lo siento pero de ahora en adelante me tendras que confiar a __**Hime**__, no mas bien me la tienes que dar! hahahahahahahahaha. bye._

**A/N: **BUENO QUE PIENSAN? espero que les haya gustado este segundo capi, que la verdadme diverti mucho escribiendolo, y tambien espero que ustedes tambien se haigan reido aunque sea un poquito, les agradeceria mucho si son tan amables de pasar y dejar un review dandome sus opiniones, eso seria super y totalmente especial.

Nuevamente muchas gracias!

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia no tienen una idea de cual feliz me hacen que la pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas, y para mis lectoras tan queridas que toman su tiempo para dejar un review GRACIAS SON TAN LINDAS TODAS **fertrms716, Mariel Solemi15, Lulii-Chaan, hisis-chan, Cristy, y nypsy, **MUCHAS GRACIAS USTEDES SON UNOS AMORES! ASI ESQUE ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES! QUE LO DISFRUTEN! ;))

BLEACH no me pertenece y sus personajes, historia si totalmente mia ;))

**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**

Tan solamente de acordarse lo timido y tan lindo que su querido Kurosaki-kun se veia al caminar ese dia despues de escuela junto a ella no pudo agauantarse las ganas de reirse.

_Muchas personas se preguntaban cual era el problema entre esos dos jovenes de cabellera naranja, ya que el chico llamado Ichigo, caminaba a unos 12 pasos alejado y enfrente de Orihime, y no solo por eso porque al mismo tiempo la chica caminaba muy insegura de si misma que la muy inocente fue y choco con un poste, al cual conociendose ella misma juro que los peque__ños alienigenas azules de alguna manera lograron distraerla, y ponerle ese poste en su camino._

_Pero ella muy bien sabia que la causa de su distraccion fue por su adorado Kurosaki-kun, la espalda de su amado era algo que por mas que uno trate de voltiar a ver a otro lado, no se puede es como que si fuera un iman, y su cabello, oh Kami-sama es como si le diciera a gritos que voltee y lo mire solamente a el, y nadie mas. La pobre de Orihime tenia sus razones y muy buenas por el cual le paso, lo que le paso._

_"Inoue, estas bien?" un Ichigo muy aterrorisado de que Orihime se haya lastimado pregunto al estar cerca de la cara de la hermosa joven._

_"Siii, si gracias Kurosaki-kun, ya sabes por preguntar." muy nerviosa respondio ella mientra se paraba y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro._

_"Segura, esque Inoue no quiero que te me quedes a medio camino, y te desmayes porque no te sientes bien."_

_"No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun estoy bien, pero adonde vamos.?" la curiosa de Orihime pregunto._

_"Oh no, la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde seria un buen lugar para pedirte una cita Inoue."_

_Orihime no sabia que hacer o decir mas que quedarse en un estado paralitico, si escucho bien verdad?, sus oidos no la estaban traicionando?, Ichigo Kurosaki, el amor de su vida, su corazon, su amigo, su mundo, su todo, le dijo que queria sacarla en una CITA!_

_"Ku..Ku.. Kurosaki-kun, que dijistes?"_

_El chico tambien no sabia que hacer, el muy idiota dijo sus pensamientos al aire, Orihime escucho claramente lo que el dijo, rayos todo se vino abajo, pero hasta que la voz de su dulce amiga lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad es que el sudo aun mas frio porque, que le iva a decir, Inoue que paso?, que dije,? acerce el loco?, no señor es mejor ya de dejarse de juegos y enfrentar las cosas tal como tal._

_"Yo, este pues yo... queria saber si tu... uumm, rayos es mas dificil de lo que pense."_

_Era mucha frustacion, y una gran presion que el pobre tenia el siempre no ha sido bueno con palabras, el siempre sabia mas bien como actuar con hehos, y aqui estaba el, sudando frio, muy avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir._

_"Inouequieresiraunacitaconmigo," ya ahi esta, ya lo dijo, se siente bien sacarlo de su pecho pero todo se vino abajo cuando vio la expresion de la chica, el podia jurar que ya su amistad con la chica se vino abajo todo por el y su boca._

_"EEhh..eh?, que qu... que dijistes Kurosaki-kun?, no escuche muy bien lo que dijistes perdon." la chica dijo con su cara rosa, mientras viendo hacia el suelo y rascandose el cuello._

_Ya que mas da, no puede dejarla asi toda dudosa, asi esque el tomo todas sus fuerzas y tambien las de su hollow y dijo._

_"Inoue quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" al terminar de decir eso el le sonrio con su sonrisa tan serena y hermosa que el tenia._

_Su corazon palpitaba muy rapido ella no podia creerlo, entonces si escucho bien, no estaba alucinando, su corazon brincaba de un lado a otro, de pura felicidad._

_"Cla..claro Kurosaki-kun, me encantaria, es mas estoy muy honorada que me lo pidas, pero puedo preguntar porque de repente la pregunta.?" _

_"No, perdon Kurosaki-kun, no tienes que contestar esa pregunta me basta suficiente, que queiras salir conmigo."_

_"Inoue, yo, bueno esque no mas, pues la verdad esque esta no sera una cita, como citas asi de amigos, pero bueno tu sabes," el chico no pudo terminar porque se le travo la lengua, que ya no sabia que decir._

_"Oh tu dices asi como las de __**pareja?**__" sin percaptar lo que ella que el joven le contesto._

_"Si, Inoue una de esas." _

_Su cara color tomate no pudo con la emocion y sin pensarlo se le acerco al chico y le beso el cachete, y le dijo _

_"El sabado a las 1.00 de la tarde, en el parque central, por la fuente de aguas naturales."_

_Y con ello la chica corrio en destino a su hogar, sin percaptar el chico en shock que solo tocaba su mejia donde su __**amor**__ le beso._

Y ahora aqui va ella, en camino hasta su destino, a encontrase con ese mismo chico al que ella le beso en la mejia, estaba muy nerviosa, nunca antes ella ha salido con un hombre, por lo tanto no tiene ni alguna idea que se hace en una cita, todo lo que ella sabe es lo que su mejor amiga le dijo, y eso es que tiene que ser ella misma, y es todo, pero todavia no sabia a que se referia con ser ella misma, no sabia si se referia a su forma de ser, su personalidad, o si se referia a _**sus sentimientos?**_ ya que Tatsuki no le quiso dar mas detalles.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver al chico sentado en la orilla de la fuente viendo hacia el cielo azul tierno, sintio como su corazon y estomago jugaban con ella, ya que su estomago sentia unas cosquillas que ella juraba, que miles y miles de mariposas se alborataban dentro de ella, y su corazon porque sentia que se iva a salir de su pecho.

Tan solo sentir esa mirada tan penetrante en ella, sintio como el mundo dio vueltas y vueltas sin parar, Kami-sama sus ojos la miraban con tanta lujeria y _deseo? esa sonrisa._

El cielo se veia tan alegre, ver todos la pajaros pasar volando al aire libre, y disfrutar de el aire fresco y puro, el conocia este sentimiento muy bien, ya que siendo un shinigami, el tenia la oportunidad de ir hasta ahi arriba y disfrutar un poco que al pensarlo bien, es muy bueno para su propia salud. Pero todo eso cambio al sentir un riatsu tan calido y mas puro que el aire mismo, una mirada plateada tan hermosa, que lo miraban a el, el no pudo evitarlo y voltiar y verla, con tan solamente verla, todo era perfecto, con su vestimenta que el practicamente ya sabia que se iva a poner, pues es la misma que ella tiene puesta en la foto de su celular.

El le sonrio y la vio con tanta lujeria y deseo que el mismo no podia creer que la verdadera cosa, es mucho mejor que una foto, si definitivamente mucho mejor al verla mas de cerca ya que ella se acercaba mas y mas hacia el.

"Hola Kurosaki-kun, ya llegue." Orihime muy nerviosa le dijo al chico ya estando a unos 5 pasos de el chico.

"Hola Inoue, te ves muy bien." Ichigo con su mano la señalo y viendola de pie a cabeza, no dejandose de percaptar que sus hermosas horquillas de poderes tan magnificos estaban colgando en un collar, pensandolo bien, Orihime a madurado mucho ya no se pone sus orquillas a los lados de su hermoso cabello, no que no le gustara pero definitivamente Orihime se miraba mucho mejor sin ellas en su cabello.

"Gr...gracias Kurosaki-kun, t.. tu tambien te ves muy bien." claro ella no podia dejarlo asi sin darle un complemente despues de lo que el le dijo por Kami-sama este era el mejor dia de su vida!

"Gracias Inoue, uumm este vamos?" el chico le pregunto mientras dandole su mano para que Orihime se la tomase y el la dirijiera. Orihime con muchas cosquillitas en su estomago se la dio y un shock electrico que les recorrio a los dos jovenes por todo su cuerpo, y los dos al mismo tiempo decidieron que les encanto.! :))

Caminando muy tranquilamente, cada quien muy metidos en sus propios mundos o mas bien dicho sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta que detras de ellos un seikamon se abria, pero no era un seikamon cualquiera al que ellos estan acostumbrados a ver, pero este era uno mucho mas grande y de ORO con perlas muy brillantes al rededor de esta.

Los dos chicos al sentir un riatsu no conocido atras de ellos, se voltiaron y al ver a un joven de cabello, negro, y ojos azules y muy sudado y con _**sangre**_ en su vestimenta se les acerco y este se inco en sus rodillas enfrente de Orihime y dijo.

"PRINCESA INORI, POR FAVOR SE LO SUPLICO, TIENE QUE REGRESAR A EL MUNDO REAL, TODOS LA NECESITAMOS, ESTAMOS EN GUERRA, TODOS LA NECESITAN, SI USTED NO HACE NADA SERA DEMASIADO TARDE.!"

**A/N: **hehehehehehehehehehehe si ya se que mala soy verdad? bueno las deje en un cliffhanger bbwwwaahahahahahahaha pero no se preocupen ya muy pronto tendran el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y si no se preocupen ya todo lo voy a explicar poco a poco. estamos llegando ahi.

Ahora les dejo una tarea, que piensan? que es lo que va a pasar? se los agradeceria mucho que me dijieran sus opiniones, ideas, o lo que quieran se los agradeceria mucho.

Les gustaria pasar a dejar un review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola GuiltyIchihime dice presente nuevamente, primero que nada me gustaría darle las gracias a mis dulces lectoras por ser tan amables de dejarme un review con sus opiniones, de verdad muchas gracias lo aprecio MUCHO! Y al mismo tiempo por tomar su tiempo y seguir leyendo esta historia, de verdad con todo el Corazón MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!

Si ya sé que están muy ansiosas con leer el capi así es que mejor ya no digo nada y espero que LO DISFRUTEN!

BLEACH y sus personajes no me pertenecen, historia si es toda mía ;))

**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**

"PRINCESA INORI, POR FAVOR SE LO SUPLICO, TIENE QUE REGRESAR A EL MUNDO REAL, TODOS LA NECESITAMOS, ESTAMOS EN GUERRA, TODOS LA NECESITAN, SI USTED NO HACE NADA SERA DEMASIADO TARDE!"

Orihime no sabía que hacer, ella no podía notar las cosas tal y como eran, primeramente porque de la nada apareció este muchacho con una apariencia que nadie se lo podría imaginar, Segundo porque ese mismo muchacho apareció de un senkaimon que ella nunca ha visto, desde que ella esta espiritualmente consiente, y tercero no era cualquier senkaimon pero uno de ORO, que rayos, ella no sabía nada acerca de la sociedad de almas que haiga cambiado el estilo de los senkaimons, todo era muy raro, no podía entender que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, cuarta razón, el chico tenía muy mal su cerebro, la llamo _Inori_?, quien es ella, seguramente él se equivocó de persona.

Ultima pero no menos porque justamente ahora, el dia que es uno de los mas felices días de su vida, le pasa esto?, porque?, tan bien que estaba ella con su adorado Kurosaki-kun, y este muchacho vino y lo arruinó TODO!

Ichigo también no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en sus propias narices, este hombre estaba loco, de que rayos estaba hablando?, al igual que Orihime estaba confundido y no pudo más que pensar las cosas bien y reaccionar en ese mismo instante y agarrar al muchacho de el cuello, y por su puesto quitarle sus sucias manos sobre su princesa.

"Quien chingados eres?" Ichigo le pregunto a él, con su voz ronca y su Mirada furiosa que el muchacho podía jurar que llamas de fuego le salian de sus ojos, y no era de esperarse si el sabía perfectamente bien quien era el, cabello naranja eléctrico, ojos color chocolate, alto, musculoso, sobreprotector, y fuerte, demasiado fuerte, no hay duda que él es Ichigo Kurosaki, el guerrero valiente que derroto Aizen, el Salvador de la sociedad de almas, y el Salvador de su princesa Inori, su _ídolo a seguir_.

"Por favor Kurosaki-sama no me haga nada, se lo ruego, yo solo fui enviado por el general mayor de la fuerza real _**la escuadra número cero**_, y tengo la orden de venir por la princesa Inori, eso es todo." Finalizo el con su voz muy nerviosa, porque conociendo la personalidad de su ídolo, ya sabía que esto no iba ser una experiensa agradable para nada.

"de QUE PUTAS MADRES ESTAS HABLANDO?" Ichigo le grito.

"MAS TE VALE QUE TE EXPLIQUES, Y EXPLIQUES QUIEN ES ESTA TAL INORI O COMO SE LLAME, AHORA." Ichigo dio la orden con una exigencia.

"Kurosaki-sama, cálmese por favor, si no lo hace yo no podre explicar…le." Con esas últimas palabras antes de desmayarse el muchacho cayó al suelo, dejando a Ichigo y Orihime muy confundidos.

Isshin, no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas en su sala, él sabía perfectamente lo que podría estar pasando en ese lugar, el conoció ese riatsu, el sintió perfectamente toda la tensión inmensa provenir de el parque central, él sabía que alguien de la escuadra cero ha venido, y no tardo mucho tiempo para ir, y buscar a Orihime, el ya sentía como una ola de preguntas y a lo mejor problemas esto traería, ya tenía el presentimiento que pronto muy pronto tendría, que hablar con su hijo y su princesa. Y como se ven las cosas eso sería a no tardar más de un minuto, ya que sintió como el riatsu de su hijo y Orihime estaban en la esquina de su casa, ya listos para entrar por la puerta de la clínica.

Isshin decidió ya terminar con esto de una vez por todas y enfrentar lo que ya le iba a venir, asi es que se dirigió a la clínica, justo cuando iba abrir la puerta que conecta su casa con la clínica, su hijo la abrió antes que él tuviera la oportunidad.

"Papa, tienes que ir y revisar ese chico no se ve muy bien, y Inoue no quiere usar sus poderes por precaución."

Isshin accedió al recado de su hijo mayor, y entro a la clínica para ver a la princesa, muy preocupada, su cara y sus ojos tan hermosos como los de su reina y amiga; le decían todo.

"Orihime-chan por favor sal de aquí por ahora, ve a la sala con Ichigo y esperen ahí ok?" Isshin le dijo a la bella joven. Ella asintiendo con su cabeza se dio la vuelta para ver al misterioso muchacho y acceder a lo que Isshin le dijo.

Una vez ya fuera de la clínica ella pudo ver a Ichigo recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y se veía muy pensativo.

"Kurosaki-kun, este… bueno… yo.. uummhhh." La noble joven no podía expresar sus palabras.

"Inoue, algo está mal, estoy seguro, no me gusta este presentimiento que tengo en mi pecho, no sé porque, pero no me agrada la presencia de ese ingenuo. No de la nada va a parecer alguien asi, y mucho menos muy preocupado por algo, y ensangrentado, no podemos confiar en el Inoue, voy hacer unas llamadas ok."

"Pero Kurosaki-kun, a quien piensas llamar, o para qué?" la inocente de Orihime le pregunto.

"Voy a llamarle a Ishida, y Chad, es conveniente que ellos estén presente para cuando mi padre termine con el y este consiente lo suficiente para hacer todo tipo de preguntas." Dijo el joven Kurosaki.

"Ahh si claro, no me acordaba de eso." Replico ella.

El chico de cabellera naranja se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcar de su celular. Orihime solo se le quedo viendo mientras él hablaba con sus amigos y les contaba lo que había sucedido, claro sin la parte que ellos iban en una cita.

Orihime se asustó al sentir como la puerta de la clínica se abría y Isshin salía de ella.

"Orihime-chan um este puedes venir conmigo un segundo por favor, tenemos que hablar." Dijo el mayor de los Kurosakis, la chica asintió.

En ese mismo momento Ichigo ya había finalizado de hablar con sus amigos, y escucho claramente lo que su padre pidió de Orihime.

"No hablaras con ella a solas, si es lo que piensas, porque te lo advierto desde ya, no lo permitiré."

"No empieces con tus celos de novio Ichigo, porque esto te incumbe mucho a ti también, ahora mismo te iba a decir que quería hablar con ustedes dos de algo muy serio." Finalizo el viejo Isshin.

"Pues si es acerca de ese que está ahí atrás de esa puerta, tendrá que esperar porque Ishida y Chad ya vienen en camino, por lo tanto tendremos que esperar que ellos lleguen, y luego hablamos." Un muy serio Ichigo replico contra su padre.

"Me parece justo, ya que a ellos les incumbe también de alguna manera, no tengo ningún problema por esperar, así es que porque no vamos a la sala, y esperamos por ellos, les parece?" y los dos jóvenes asintieron con sus cabezas.

"Oh y como está el." Pregunto Orihime.

"El está bien Orihime, solamente está durmiendo, es de esperar que despierte."

"Bien ya que todos estamos aquí, es justo que les advierta, que pase lo que pase, van a estar callados, no me van a interrumpir, y van a escuchar muy claramente y detenidamente, entienden,?" todos los jóvenes moviendo sus cabezas en señal que comprendieron todo, vieron a Isshin y dijieron si.

"Ichigo,, Orihime-chan, estas reglas van más directas con ustedes dos, ok?"

Los dos jóvenes solo se quedaron callados y con una voz muy baja respondieron que sí.

"Bien es algo difícil de explicar pero, el muchacho que está en la clínica en estos momentos es un soldado… del mundo real, el pertenece a el escuadrón _cero_, si si yo sé, ya sé que ustedes no saben nada, y antes de que me interrumpan, tienen que escucharme."

"La sociedad de almas tienen, que proteger el mundo real, ustedes ya saben eso, pero, aun asi dentro del mundo real, existe otro escuadrón, como ya dije antes el número cero, ellos y ellas son escogidos por la sociedad de almas para poder entrar en este mundo, y poder ofrecer sus servicios al rey." Pauso Isshin para ver si los cuatro jóvenes estaban siguiéndolo y entendiendo lo que el estaba diciendo. Isshin al ver que ellos estaban atentos el continuo.

"Yuki, es el nombre de ese muchacho que está detrás de esa puerta, yo lo sé porque él fue mi pupilo hace 18 años atrás, _**yo fui el capitán de el escuadrón cero, y al mismo tiempo el guardaespaldas de el rey Hokuto. **_siempre, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ha sido la tradición, Los Kurosakis somos fieles, y los guardianes de el o la siguiente en línea hacia el trono del mundo real, y yo fui el que nació en el mismo año que el rey, por lo tanto me toco, y no solo eso; también éramos muy buenos amigos."

Todos no podían creer lo que el Kurosaki mayor les estaba diciendo, es como si fuera una vida salida de un cuento de hadas.

Ichigo, estaba estupefacto por lo que su padre les estaba revelando, todo era demasiado fuerte.

"Entonces eso explica todo cierto, que tu eres un shinigami?" Ichigo le pregunto a su padre.

"Por eso es que yo sin saber nada, tengo mucha fuerza no, porque soy un sangre pura, ya lo tengo en mi cierto,?" Ichigo seguía con sus preguntas.

"Así es hijo mío, lo siento por no haberte dicho todo esto hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero es mejor tarde que nunca." Dijo Isshin con un dolor en su pecho que se podía escuchar atreves de su tono de voz.

"Como ya lo dije antes, el primero de la familia Kurosaki, que nace en la misma generación que la realeza se convierte en el guardaespaldas, y Ichigo tu tienes que saber, que tu tienes esa responsabilidad, porque tu naciste primero que tus hermanas, el rey Hokuto, tuvo una hija dos meses después, de que tu nacieras Ichigo, tu deber es protegerla siempre."

"Pe..pero que rayos hablas, estás diciendo que esta supuesta princesa, hija de el supuesto rey, es mi ama?, mi jefa?,"

"Si, Ichigo así es, no hay palabras más claras que el agua."

"Entonces quien es esta princesa, supuesta hija de el rey?" Pregunto Uryu Ishida.

Isshin dando un suspiro, bajo su mirada y volvió a subirla, para diregirse y ver a Orihime

Ella entendio, lo que Isshin le quería dar a entender con esa mirada.

"_**SI, ORIHIME, ERES TU, TU ERES LA PRINCESA ROYAL, TU ERES INORI, LA HIJA DE EL REY HOKUTO."**_

**A/N:** BBBWWWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA si si ya se que mala soy verdad? Las deje en un cliffhanger otra vez, hehehehehehe y les pido mil disculpas porque ya se que a nadie le gusta que lo dejen en suspenso, hehehehehehe, pero si déjenme decirles que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi, y espero POR FAVOR QUE SI ESTAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA ME DIGAN SUS OPINIONES, QUE PIENSAN?, LES GUSTA O NO?, POR FAVOR GRACIAS!

De verdad muchísimas gracias y mi querida **Mariel Solemi15 **SI YA SE HEHEHEHEHE pero no te preocupes todo va ir a su tiempo, pero no te preocupes si tendrán su cita y todo, pero no por ahora hehehehehe asi esque si te la debo. ))

Bueno me despido por ahora, otra ves espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.

Les gustaria pasar a dejar un review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola su servidora GuiltyIchihime de vuelta por aqui trayendoles un Nuevo capi de Protegiendote a ti, y mi vivir, primeramente quiero darle las gracias a todos y todas las personas que han leido esta historia y a las que siempre me dejan reviews muchas gracias significa mucho eso para mi! ustedes son lo maximo, y si ya se que estan anciosos por leer el siguiente capi asi esque no los entretengo mas y adelante DISFRUTENLO!

BLEACH no me pertenece y sus personajes , historia si me pertenece ;))

_**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**_

Todo, absolutamente todo estaba en silencio, no habia si tan solo un sonido en la casa Kurosaki, al escuchar las palabras de el propetario de aquella casa, cada y una persona que estaba presente ahi, en la sala no encontraban la manera de designar o de distinguir esas palabras, simplemente no habia manera de que eso fuera cierto, eso tenia que ser una mentira, y mas aun con esperenza que esas palabras nunca salieron de la boca de Isshin, especialmente para la chica de cabello naranja.

Como si fuera cosa de el destino en ese mismo instante, Yuki Ryūnosuke (**si no saben, pues lo siento el es e mismo yuki de canon en manga**)entro en la sala y por lo que se podia apreciar era que el ya sabia a que se debia ese silencio tan incomodo en la casa.

"A… ano,, sumimasen…. Umh si me dejan explicarles bien lo que Kurosaki-sama dijo ase un poco tiempo atras, de que yo entrara, con gusto les digo." Dijo el joven shinigami.

"No es nesesario Yuki, esa es mi responsabilidad, ya que se lo prometi al rey, y aunque fue antes de el tiempo que se suponia que les debia de decir, no hay marcha atras ahora. Solo espero que Hokuto me perdone por romper la promesa." Isshin respondio voltiandose a ver a Yuki con su voz y mirada muy seria.

"Claro, disculpe mi intrusion Kurosaki-sama."

Todos en el cuarto vieron como una Inoue muy palida se paraba de el sofa en el que ella estaba sentada, con sus rodillas muy debiles, que se podia ver que en cualquier momento la pobre joven iva a caer al suelo, pero no fue asi, sino que Orihime camino hacia Isshin y quedar enfrente de el.

"III…-san, es… es ciier.. cierto lo que di…dijo.?" Orihime con sus hermosos ojos cristalinos se inclino a Isshin tomandolo de su camisa y apoyandose en el, para que ella no cayera.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, especialmente Ichigo, todos se preguntaban como le era possible a Orihime reaccionar tan pronto que todos ellos, cuando ella es la mas afectada de esta noticia, Ichigo al ver esto no pudo mas y se encamino hasta su padre quien tenia a Orihime en sus brazos llorando.

Ichigo con todas sus impulsiones y fuerzas tomo a Orihime en sus brazos y la atrajo hasta el y poder sentirla en sus brazos, y poder sentir sus lagrimas derramar por su camisa, Ichigo no podia aguantarse tanto las ganas de abrazarla, de estar ahi para ella, de que ella sepa que no esta sola, y si ese siempre ha sido su destino que no le tema, porque si ese es el deber de el, estar ahi protegiendola siempre, en las buenas y las malas, el no tenia ningun problema, ya lo juro una vez, y no pore so iva a ser daño jurarselo de Nuevo, ya que al fin y al cabo ese siempre a sido su destino desde que nacio. Y por mas que le doliera admitirlo, el no podia hacer nada contra eso, no habia vuelta atras y cambiar todo eso, mientras el abraza a Orihime el en sus pensamientos decia.

'_Porque Nunca pense, nunca me paso por la cabeza, que ella, mi amiga, fuera tan importante, la que tendria todo sobre sus hombros y sus manos, la del todo poder. Ichigo se pregunto asi mismo.'_

Simplemente la respuesta estuvo enfrente de el todo el tiempo, pero siendo el terco chico que siempre ha sido nunca se pertaco que una posibilidad como esa llegara a ser cierta, simplemente tenia que aceptar las cosas tal y como son, y el con eso no tendria problema alguno ya que desde hace mucho tiempo el ya era _**el esclavo de Orihime Inoue**_.

"Ichigo, hijo, por favor suelta a Orihime-chan, los dos tienen que relajarse, y escuchar el resto de la historia, y al igual escuchar lo que Yuki tiene que decir." Los enterrumpio el Kurosaki mayor. Por mas tal dificil que se le hiso soltar a su _amor_, el lo hiso, tomando su carita de angel, que ahora estaba repleta de lagrimas le dijo.

"No tengas miedo, _**aqui estoy contigo**_, todos estamos contigo en esto, no te dejaremos sola, _**yo no te dejare sola nunca, te lo prometo.**_" El joven de cabellera naranja juro y prometio a su princesa.

Orihime esta muy confundida y con miedo, pero al escuchar las palabras de su heroe, su amado, _**su todo, su vida, **_no pudo sentirse mas segura y protegida de si misma, porque esos ojos hermosos color chocolate le decian la verdad.

"Muchas… muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun" dijo la chica entre llantos.

"Asi es Inoue-san, somos un equipo no?. Por lo tanto estamos en esto todos juntos." Hablo el joven Quincy.

"Cierto, no te preocupes Inoue." Dijo el Mexicano favorito de todo Japon. (hehehehehehe XD no se por ustedes pero Chad es el Mexicano mas SEXY QUE CONOSCO! Hehehehe ummh anyways back to the story.)

Orihime no paro de decirce que ella era muy suertuda al tener unos amigos tan amables, cariñosos, y de gran Corazon.

"Bien, Orihime-chan yo se que esto es dificil, pero escuchame atentamente, TU VERDADERO NOMBRE ES **INORI MAMIYA,** tu padre, el re yes Hokuto Mamiya, y tu madre que en paz descanse Clarise Mamiya." Dijo Isshin.

"Entonces eso significa que Sora es el principe,? Entonces mi hermano era el siguiente al trono so es asi?" pregunto Orihime.

Isshin con mucho dolor le dijo "NO, Sora no era nada tuyo, el no esta relacionado contigo, no son hermanos, el simplemente era el sirviente mas fiel a tu madre Orihime, lo siento mucho por decirte esto."

La pobre joven se quedo parade analizando palabra por palabra, todos sentian que la pobre esta vez si iva a caer muy bajo, pero lo que paso despues los sorprendio a todos, Orihime Inoue _**sonrio ella SONRIO!**_ No era una risa cualquiera era una risa de tranquilidad y paz, de alegria y de amor.

"Entonces mi madre me entrego a el y desde entonces el me a cuidado cierto?" pregunto ella.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reaccion serena de la pelinaranja, pero al mismo tiempo se trataba de Orihime Inoue, la alma mas pura que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

Isshin al escuchar esto empezo a relatar los hechos que pasaron hace 18 años atras, detalle por detalle.

"Pero lo que no me queda claro es porque la Guerra, porque atacaron, porque querien destruir el mundo real, cual es la razon y sobre todo QUIEN?, el muy inteligente de Uryuu siempre percaptando cada detalle, pregunto el, Isshin sabiendo que esas palabras vendrian en cualquier momento, el Joven Yuki dio unos pasos adelante y pidio permiso para hablar, al cual Isshin accedio.

"Esto no es una Guerra cualquiera, hace años atras, mas antes de que el abuelo de usted princesa Inori naciera, la familia _**AIZEN**_ governaba, ellos eran los del poder, los que mantenian los mundos balanzados, y la familia Mamiya eran como lo que son los Kurosakis ahora los guardaespaldas de la familia royal, pero debido a muchas circuntancias el rey de ese tiempo, decidio darle el titulo y los poderes a el guardaespaldas de su hijo, por lo tanto la familia Mamiya tomo el lugar como la familia royal, y los kurosakis eran los amigos de los Mamiya por lo tanto ellos tomaron ese lugar." Dijo el muchacho

"Asi es, la familia Aizen fue despojada de el mundo real, y les quitaron el papel o la autoridad de royaleza, desde ese entonses la familia Aizen ha tenido un gran odio contra los Mamiyas, y en ese tiempo Sosuke Aizen decidio atacar el mundo real, pero afortunadamente no pudo el contra el rey." Explico Isshin

"Entonces esa es la razon por la cual el secuestro a Inoue?" dijo Ichigo

"Si, pero no solo eso, el queria a Orihime para quitarle sus poderes, y poder governar el, ya que tu Orihime en dos meses practicamente te vuelves una mujer en ojos de la realeza, todos absolutamente todos tus sentidos, sobre tus poderes despertaran, tus poderes como estan ahora no es ni siquiera la mitad de lo que pueden llegar hacer, ya que ellos estan combinados con los poderes de tu madre y de tu padre." Dijo Isshin voltiandose hacia Orihime.

"Una vez cumplas los 18 todo pasa en manos tuyas, por lo que si no me equivoco, esa es la razon por la cual los sirvientes de Aizen estan atacando el mundo real, pensando que tu esta ahi, y gracias a que Sora cambio tu identidad, ellos no saben que tu eres la princesa, ciert?" pregunto Isshin a Yuki.

"HAI, eso es cierto Princesa, y por la cual al mismo tiempo su padre me mando aqui al mundo de los vivos para llevarla a el jardin de la realeza donde solamente aquellos de la familia royal pueden entrar y los que los mismos miembros de la familia les permiten el paso, y e aqui nadie puede entrar mas que los que ellos han escojido, y en su caso Princesa, si usted asi lo desea todos los que estan aqui pueden entrar." Termino el chico.

"Y ese jardin princesa es para que usted vaya y entrene al mismo tiempo con sus guardaespaldas, usted tiene que despertar toda su potencia antes de que cumpla los 18, y asi poder vencer a los que siguen con el plan de Aizen ya que no creo que el les este dando las ordenes, porque el esta sellado en la mas profundo de la sociedad de almas, en la central 46."

"Por favor princesa Inori, regrese que todos la necesitamos."

**A/N:::: bueno ya se que mala otra vez hehehehehehehehe, siempre las dejo asi verdad? Pero no se preocupen ya mañana les traigo el siguiente capi ffuufufufuf ^_^;**

**Espero que le haya gustado POR FAVOR DIGANME SUS OPINIONES, SUS IDEA, O LO QUE SEA, SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA Mi, Muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer este capi hasta la proxima.**

**Les gustaria pasar a dejar un review? Yo se que si quieren!**


	6. Chapter 6

HHEEYYY! Hola nuevamente hehehehehe bueno estoy muy emocionada por estar de vuelta, traendoles el Nuevo capi que les prometi ^-^ espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben eehhh como siempre les digo QUE LO DISFRUTEN A LO MAXIMO! XD

**Advertencia:: ESTE CAPITULO YO SE QUE LES VA A GUSTAR, ENCANTAR, LO VAN ADORAR, AMAR O LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN HEHEHEHEHE Y ^_^;**

BLEACH no me pertenece y sus personajes, historia toda mia! ;))

_**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**_

"Princesa Inori, su padre la necesita con el, el quiere tenerla con el y poder hablar con usted, poder entrenarla, y poder enseñarle todas las cosas que usted va a necesitar para poder mantener todos los mundos en orden y ser una Buena reina para todos aqui presents, y para cada y una persona en esos mundos." Yuki le dijo a Orihime.

"Orihime-chan escuchame, no importa lo que decidas solo quiero que sepas que todos estamos contigo, no importa la decicion que tomes, o el camino que tu cres que es el correcto a seguir, pero si decides tomar tus riendas como princesa de el mundo real, y llevar contigo el peso de balanciar cada mundo, tienes que saber que no todo va ser igual, ya no podras vivir en el mundo de los vivos, dejaras todo atras aqui, y empezar una vida muy distinta y dificil que vivir que tienes por delante." Isshin replico despues que el joven Yuki termino de decir sus palabras que eran directas hacia Orihime.

Ichigo al escuchar esto, el sintio como su estomago dio miles y miles de vueltas, que el mismo podia jurar que ya estaba a punto de vomitar, y su Corazon dolia demasiado, no se lo podia explicar, eran muchas sorpresas y todavia seguian con mas de ellas. Con esto el decidio hablar y expresar lo que el estaba pensando.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, Y NO, ME NIEGO A ESO, ELLA A CRESIDO AQUI, SE PODRIA DECIR QUE NACIO AQUI PRACTICAMENTE, NOSOTROS QUE SOMOS SU FAMILIA ESTAMOS AQUI, ESTE ES EL LUGAR DONDE ELLA PERTENECE, ELLA NO PUEDE IRSE ASI DE LA NADA Y DEJAR TODO TIRADO ASI DE LA NADA, TIENE QUE VER OTRA FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR ESTO, **Y NO ME DIGAN NADA PORQUE NO LO PERMITIRE CONOSCO MUY BIEN A **_**ORIHIME**_** Y YO SE QUE ELLA NO LE GUSTARIA ESO, YO SE QUE ELLA QUIERE ESTAR AQUI, YO SE QUE A ELLA NO LE GUSTARIA ESTAR EN UN MUNDO DESCONOCIDO, CON GENTE DESCONOCIDA PARA ELLA POR KAMI-SAMA!**" El joven de cabellera naranaja se expreso a gritos enfrente de todos los presentes ahi.

Isshin, Uryuu, Chad, y Yuki estaban con sus ojos redondos como platos al escuchar la furia de el joven shinigami, era muy raro ver a un Ichigo tan desesperado, tan fragil como si no hubiera un mañana, como que todo se estubiera derrumbando en ese mismo instante, era incredible lo que estaba pasando.

Orihime por otro lado estaba igual que los demas testigos que estaban en la sala con ella, pero sobre todo sintio como su Corazon iva a estallar de tantos golpes que le estaba causando por Segundo, ella se sentia tan feliz al saber que Ichigo estaba preocupado por su future, tan solo el saber que el estaba dispuesto a protegerla a capa y espada, le causaba una gran felicidad, y no era de esperarse, Ichigo siempre a sido asi, muy protector sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien cercano a el, pero esto significaba mucho mas para ella, era una de las mejores cosas que le habia pasado en toda su vida. Tambien era un sueño hecho realidad ella siempre habia desiado escuchar su nombre que saliera de esos labios tan hermosos y jugosos que no habia duda que para ella tan solo mirarlos se le hacia agua a la boca y se imaginaba que eran como dulce de algodon (cotton candy).

"I…..Ichigo" no pudo mas ella y dijo su nombre mientras se aventaba en direccion hacia Ichigo y poder abrazarlo.

El chico no podia creer lo que sus oidos escucharon al salir de esos labios tan lindos de un color Rosado tierno, que el siempre desde que se decidio a aceptar lo que sentia por esa bella creatura ha deciado besar y saborearlos hasta que se desgasten entre ellos mismos sus labios, sin pensar el tomo la cara de su angel y inter cambiaron sus miradas y eso era todo lo que el nesecitaba, mirarla a los ojos y sentir la afeccion o mas dicho el amor que ellos dos se tenian, el joven no pudo mas y poco a poco fue inclinando su cabeza, mientra Orihime la inclinaba hacia arriba hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Era la mejor sensacion de el mundo, poder sentir los labios de el otro, poder saborearlos, sentir esa passion tan excitante corer por las venas y la sangre, simplemente no existia razon alguna para parar. No existia nadie mas que ellos dos en ese isntante, no les importaba si tenia audencia, nada solo eran los dos, nadie mas, nadie menos. El chico pelinaranja no pudo evitarlo pero reir en los labios de Orihime al sentir como era ella la que le estaba pidiendo permiso para poder introducir su lengua y saboriar todo de el, claro Ichigo no se lo nego y accedio a lo que la chica pedia, sin antes pensar como en los rayos paso eso, que no se suponia que por la casualidad el hombre es siempre el que pide permiso?, pero como estaban las cosas a el le encantaba que Orihime tomara la iniciativa.

Ichigo al darle acceso a Orihime, decidio tomar las riendas y ser el el que controlara el beso, pero lamentable mente su beso tuvo que parar a causa que les faltaba el oxigeno, y como si fuera cosa de el destino, en ese mismo isntante la audencia presente decidieron decir en unision que los dejarian solos para que continuaran su acto.

Los jovenes se separaron y vieron como y cada uno de ellos salian de la sala, para poder darles su espacio.

Al quedar solos ellos dos, ya no sentia tan raro, o tan incomodo estar a solas, y mucho mas despues de lo que paso.

"I..Ichigo.. yo" la pobre de Hime no termino su oracion porque sus labios fueron otra vez atacados por Los labios de Ichigo y sintio como el chico la jalo de una mano y la atrajo hasta el con sus manos en su espalda, para asi poder besarla y abrazarla y al mismo tiempo hacerla sentir como la mujer mas deciada, mas Hermosa de toda la galaxia, como que si ella fuera la unica chica que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra, y a ella le ENCANTABA ese sentimiento.

"Sssshhhhh no digas nada Hime, lo se, _**YO TAMBIEN TE AMO**_."

**A/N::: bueno ese es el final de este capi que les dije huh? Huh? Alguien me puede decir que es lo que paso? Que fue lo que hice? Hehehehehe ^-^ de verdad me siento muy FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ por haber escrito este capi que la verdad llore, sinceramente me encanto como quedo claro no se ustedes verdad, pero tengo el presentimiento que si les encanto ;)) y tambien disculpenme por lo OOCness pero no se me gusta asi, y yo se que a ustedes tambien.**

**Muchas gracias a mi querida **_**Mariel, **_**a mi apreciada **_**nypsy**_** y a mi linda **_**Love24/25**_** pues no estoy segura que numero porque en algunos reviews escribes 24 y en otros 25 asi esque estoy confundida con eso, pero bueno MUCHISISISISMAS GRACIAS! SIGNIFICA MUCHO.**

**Les gustaria pasar a dejar un review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola GuiltyIchihime de vuelta aqui traendoles un Nuevo capitulo de protegiendote a ti, y mi vivir, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia, como lo he dicho antes, esto significa mucho para mi asi esque MUCHISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS! USTEDES SON LO MAXIMO!

Sin decir nada mas que callarme y espero QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ADELANTE!

BLEACH no me pertenece y sus personajes, historia toda y totalmente mia.

_**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**_

"Ichigo… yo no…no se que hacer, o decir….. yo siempre eh esperado por este momento que pasara, y poder escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca, y poder decirtelas a ti tambien, y ahora que las has dicho me han hecho muy feliz… pero,,, no quiero que las estes diciendo solamente porque te sientes compometido." Orihime miro a Ichigo a los ojos y le dijo mientras grandes y cristalinas lagrimas le salian de sus hermosos ojos grises.

"Hime.. no. no es lo que tu piensas, yo nunca haria algo cobarde como eso y tu muy bien lo sabes, asi esque hasme un gran favor y deja de llorar, no me gusta verte asi." Ichigo le dijo mientras tenia la hermosa cara de Orihime entre sus manos.

Orihime saco una pequeña risa, al ver Ichigo con esa cara de preocupacion que tenia en ese momento; solamente porque ella estaba llorando, _que ironia no?._

"No, Ichigo, no estoy triste o algo parecido, es solo que estas lagrimas son de _**alegria**_, porque tanto tiempo que eh deciado con este momento y por fin pasa, tontito." Le dijo ella mientras dandole un golpecito en el brazo, que claro jugetonamente.

"Hime, tu no entiendes que yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba, escondiendo esa lagrima que se te escapaba, ese dia que Sora-san pues lamentablemente murio, y yo la verdad, no me gusta que se te salgan las lagrimas Hime, y especialmente cuando se trata de mi, no se ve bien en ti." Ichigo le replico a Orihime.

"Ichigo, recuerdas que yo te vi, tan triste y tan solito, que hubiera dado mi vida por curate las heridas, pero lamentablemente en ese tiempo no teniamos estos hermosos poderes que tenemos ahora, y siempresiempre que te veia asi tan deprimido, no podia yo poder verte sufrir tanto, que ahora no puedo evitarlo que por cualquier cosa que pase contigo que llorar, simplemente no puedo, desde que se la razon por la cual cambiastes tanto." Orihime tiernamente le explico al chico.

"De que razon hablas Orihime?" Ichigo pregunto.

"Ichigo, yyyooo…. Yo no quiero ser ruda contigo por esto, pero de lo que estoy hablando es sobre la muerte de Masaki-san, tu madre Ichigo, yo se que no esta bien que yo sepa, pero esque desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustas tanto, y yo queria saber mas sobre ti, queria saber la razon por la cual no sonreias, siempre tan serio, y de alguna manera te queria ayudar, y la verdad si, si, si, si, y si me aproveche de la situacion en la que tu y Tatsuki estanban, eran mejores amigos y claro todavia lo son, pero ella me conto todo, y Ichigo tienes que saber que desde ese momento yo me propuse que yo te ayudaria a sanar esa herida, a borrar esa lluvia que tienes en tu Corazon." Orihime finalizo sus palabras, que al mismo lo miraba directo a los ojos de el, y que ahora era ella la que lo sostenia en sus delicadas manos.

Ichigo se quedo estupefacto al escuchar esa confesion que provenia de su Hermosa curadora, porque eso es lo que ella es una _**curadora**_, no solo de heridas fisicas pero internas, no habia duda que ella, Orihime Inoue era el ser mas hermoso y puro que existia sobre la faz de la tierra, sobre todo el se sentia muy feliz porque ella habia dicho **que el **_**le gustaba**_** desde hace mucho tiempo,** y el por el baboso niño que era nunca se percapto de eso, pero ahora eso estaba en el pasado, ahora solo importa el presente y el futuro y el como cualquier hombre su ego masculino se elevo a lo alto de todos los cielos que podian existir, y no pudo mas con eso que sin mas, tomo a la chica de la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y la beso.

Muy intensamente y apasionadamente Ichigo la estaba besando, era la major de las mejores cosas que ella habia experimentado en toda su vida, esto era lo que siempre ella habia soñado, y por fin se cumplio. Al corromper ese beso la chica estaba tan roja, que Ichigo no podia creer si un rojo mas fuerte pudiera existir, y claro eso lo hacia feliz porque eso desmostraba que el la volvia loca y la dejaba indefensa con tan solamente unos besos, no se queria imaginar como se pondria ella si el le hiciera otras cosas como tocarla por todo su cuerpo, acariciarla como ella se merece, _hacerle ….. el amor._

Kami-sama! Porque la vida es tan cruel, apenas se acababan de confesar el amor de el uno al otro y el ya esta pensando en esas cosas!, no es el tiempo correcto, para eso, talvez cuando pase algun _tiempo y pues los dos esten listos y de acuerdo a dar ese paso._ Pero tambien no es su culpa, la chica es super Hermosa, linda y sexy desgraciadamente ella es muy desarrollada, pero una desgracia mayor es que todos esos malditos que babean y la desean , no tienen ni siquiera una oportunidad, porque afortunadamente ella ya tiene dueño, y el es el unico de los unicos que tiene esa oportunidad y siempre la tendra, el mismo se juro en ese instante.

"Orihime Inoue, quiero que esto sea algo especial para ti, algo que siempre lo recuerdes y lo lleves en tu mente y tu Corazon." Ichigo muy apuesto como siempre lo hacia, tomo sus manos y la miro directamente en sus ojos grises y le pregunto.

"Aceptas ser mi novia, y si me aceptas de una vez por todas, hasta el restoi de la eternidad, te pido que aceptes ser mi esposa, aunque no soy tan romantico como tu quieres, yo quiero estar seguro que siempre por siempre seras mia, y de nadie mas, claro yo se que esto es una locura ya que estamos muy jovenes todavia, pero no quiero perder mas tiempo y solo quiero estar seguro de que el dia que oficialmente yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, te vuelva hacer esta pregunta, puedas recordar la respuesta de este dia y asi no puedas echarte hacia atras, Hime asi esque porfavor te lo pido, te lo ruego piensalo muy bien."

"Ichigo, no tengo nada que pensar, tu sabes muy bien mi respuesta, y no seas tan tontito, desde hace mucho tiempo atras que te pertenesco."

"Ichigo Te amo, te amo, **TE AMO, **no tengo miedo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no me importa lo que pase, pero de algo si estoy segura es que siempre sere tuya, de nadie mas, Ichigo mi amor,"

Eso era todo lo que el necesitaba escuchar salir de esa hermosa boca sabor vainilla, este defenitivamente era el mejor momento de su vida.

"Gracias Hime, te prometo que siempre estare _**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR, NUESTRO VIVIR DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, TE LO JURO, TE LO PROMETO MI VIDA.**_

"_**Yo tambien te lo prometo Mi principe naranja!"**_

**N/A::: **bueno chicas ese es el final de este capi numero 7 ;)), si lo se que es demasiado cortito este capi, pero no se preocupen el proximo va a ser mas largo ya que se los debo por tardar tanto en actualizar y como otro regalo, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo estara para mañana en la noche!

Y con eso de Ichigo que de verdad lo se (que es fuera de personaje) "OUT OF CHARACTER"" pero ya muy pronto sabran porque lo tuve que hacer de esa forma** "tan cursi" para algunas personas a lo major, pero para mi no eso se llama dejando flotar los sentimientos al aire ^^**

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor haganme saber sus opinions que son muy bienvenidas, MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, LA PONEN EN SUS FAVORITOS, Y ALERTAS Y ESPECIALMENTE, MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS Y LECTORES QUE SE TOMAN SU HERMOSO TIEMPO POR DEJAR UN REVIEW, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS! USTEDES ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR! LOS QUIERO MUCHO ;))

Les gustaria a pasar dejar un review?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola nuevamente como les prometi aqui esta el Nuevo capitulo de PROTEGIENDOTE A TI,M Y MI VIVIR, sin mas que decir GRACIAS POR SU APOYO les digo ADELANTE, DISFRUTENLO CON GANAS, Y DIVIERTANSE! ^^ ;))

BLEACH no me pertenece y sus personajes, historia toda mia.

_**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**_

"Principe naranja?" Ichigo pregunto a la inocente de Orihime, muy intrigado por el "apodo" que de seguro su princesa le dira de ahora en adelante

"Si, Ichi, siempre habia querido llamarte asi, pues la verdad se me hace muy unico comparado con lo usual, que tu muy bien sabes ' principe azul', pero yo quiero tener mi propio principe, no lo mismo que muchas chicas tienen…y llaman a sus novios, ademas va muy bien contigo, porque tu cabello es naranja." la joven chica se defendio y le exlpico a su novio.

Ichigo con una cara de gracia solo la veia, y no podia creer la imaginacion de su novia, pero que rayos es eso de "principe azul?" que el sepa nunca en los nunca de su vida sabia que una palabra asi existiera, y ahora su princesa viene y le dice que quiere que sea unico?, la verdad que no es mala idea, al contrario le _gusta la idea de ser el unico_, y si eso es lo que toma para que su novia este contenta pues no le importa ni por un comino.

"Okay, esta bien Hime, puedes llamarme lo que quieras."

"Lo que quiera?"

"Si, Hime lo que quieras." Continuo Ichigo

"Pues entonces de ahora en adelante te llamare, uuuuuuummmmmmm, dejame pensar."

…..

"Ah ya se, el perfecto nombre por el cual te puedo llamar, que te parece, MERMELADA DE FRESORIA!" Orihime dijo muy emocionada.

"FRE….. QUE?"

"FRESORIA."

"Que es fresoria Orihime?"

"Hay Ichi es la combinacion de fresas con zanahoria, que no lo sabes?"

Ichigo se quedo en un estado de shock, fresa y zanahoria?, de donde saca tanta imaginacion por Kami-sama!

"Umm Hime porque tiene que ser exactamente fresa y zanahoria?" cuestonio Ichigo

"Umm porque, porque fr…..fre..fresa es mi fruta favorita y porque por parte significa tu nombre, y pues zanahoria porque, uuummm tu cabello me recuerda a las zanahoria, y porque son muy buenas para la salud, tu sabes la vista, y…. y pues necesito mi vista para poder mirarte, …. Umm." Orihime muy nerviosa y muy consiente de lo que acababa de confesar, se estaba rascando el cuello y sudando, ya que cualquiera hubiera pensado que la chica una fiebre muy alta es lo que tenia por el color de su cara, pero Ichigo sabia muy bien, que no era asi, era porque practicamente le estaba dando a conocer sus sentimientos, de lo que piensa de el, y eso es algo tan pero tan inevitable de no estar feliz.

Ya acordandose que le dijo _mermelada_, decidio hacerla sufrir un poco mas, y como todo un chico con ego masculine le pregunto que es lo que tenia que ver la mermelada en todo esto.

"UUUUMMMMM, bueno yo…. Esque me..me encanta la mermelada, me…me gusta comerla, todo el tiempo, y uuummm pues yo …" lachica dijo lo ultimo muy rapido y al mismo tiempo en voz muy baja, pero muy baja, que el joven shinigami, no pudo comprender lo que la bonita muchacha enfrente de el, le quiso decir.

"Orihime, que dijistes, no escuche muy bien lo que acabas de decir."

Yo…y…yo dije que **soñe una vez que te comia a besos porque tenias mermelada en tus labios.**y pues de eso es que es donde la mermelada proviene.

Porque, malditas sea, porque Orihime Inoue tiene que ser jodidamente sexy, y seductora en los momentos que no se lo propone, tenia que decir eso, al escuchar esas palabras, sus pensamientos anteriores regresaron de vuelta, pero QUE CALOR HACIA EN LA SALA! Solo de imaginarse a Orihime Inoue seduciendolo y atacandolo apasionadamente, tratando la manera de devorarlo, uuufffff, Kami-sama porque la vida es tan cruel?.

"Umm gracias hime, pero creo, que me gusta mas eso de el principe naranja?, porque si me llamas mermelada fre.. fresoria cosas uummm pueden pasar?." Dijo el joven chico mientra movia sus manos en manera de poder explicar las cosas especialmente en sus ultimas plabaras que acababa de decir.

Y claro como arte de magia, como si nada a pasado, atras de la puerta que lleva directo a la cocina de la casa se escucharon ruidas, no ruidos no, voces es la palabra correcta, y fresoriaaa oooppps digo Ichigo ya se imaginaba quienes eran, asi decidio caminar hasta llegar enfrente de la puerta y abrirla ,para solo encontrar el viejo Isshin, Yuki, y sorprendentemente _Chad._

"Escucharon todo no es asi?" Ichigo los miro y les pregunto mientras una aura muy maligna aparecia detras de el, y su una vena pulsando en su frente.

"Hijo estoy tan feliz por ti, la bella Orihime-chan se ha decidido port i!" Isshin siempre con sus locuras, se tiro hacia Ichigo para poder abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

"Pero, la princesa Inori no puede ser la novia de el por…uuuggg" Yuki no pudo terminar, porque en ese mismo instante Isshin se voltio y sin mas remedio le dio una patadaen su estomago, y para terminar con una Mirada amanesedora lo vio directo a los ojos, para que asi el se callara y dejara de hablar mas, de lo que ya habia dicho.

Afortunadamente nadie en el cuarto se dio cuenta de lo que Yuki habia dicho, y eso era un alivio grande para el Kurosaki mayor.

"Papa, por favor no empieces con tus cosas tan estupidas, no estoy de animos para eso por favor, y especialmente no me averguenses enfrente de ella." Ichigo le dijo en voz baja a su padre mientras se acercaba mas y mas al oido de su padre.

Como si Isshin no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que su hijo, se quedo serio y se voltio par aver a todos los presentes en el cuarto y dijo.

"Bueno ya que los tortulitas terminaron sus enamoramiento de confenciones, tengo que ser serio en esto, no he terminado de platicarles todo."

Todos se pusieron muy tensos al escuchar eso.

"Orihime tienes que hacer una decicion ahora mismo, no hay mas tiempo querida, comolo he dicho antes tomes la decicion que tomes, estamos contigo." Isshin amabemente le inform a la princesa Inori.

Orihime estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared, no era una decicion facil que hacer, pero ella estaba segura que no queria, que nadie sufra, ella nunca se lo permiteria, si todos los humanos, desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana como si nada a pasado, por mas que hubieran buenas y malas personas, ella no lo podia permitir.

"Isshin-san,, usted dijo, que yo soy la hija de el rey Hokuto cierto?" pregunto Orihime.

"Asi es, no hay duda alguna." Replico Isshin.

"Y tambien dijo, que no cualquiera puede entrar en el mundo real cierto?"

Isshin asintio con su cabeza.

"pero tambien dijo, que como yo soy 'la princesa royal', por lo tanto yo tengo el poder de entrar y abrir un senkaimon?"

"Correcto."

"y, que por ser 'la princesa' yo puedo permitir dejar pasar a las personas que yo quiero que entren en el reino real cierto?"

"Claro que si Orihime-chan."

"Entonces por lo tanto, puedo llevarme a las personas que quiera cierto?"

"Las que tu decees, y les permitas entrar."

Orihime camino al lado de Ichigo, agarro sus manos, lo vio a los ojos directamente, le dio un apreton de manos, y con eso es todo lo que el necesitaba para saber, la decicion que su novia habia tomado.

Al mismo tiempo Isshion, Uryuu, Chad y Yuki lo notaron, y comprendieron lo mismo. Ella habia hecho una decicion.

"Isshin-san yo quiero ir al mundo real y conocer a mi verdadero padre, y al mismo tiempo salvar a todos los mundos por favor." La chica le dijo a Isshin.

"Como usted ordene su majestad." Isshin se inclino hacia Orihime, a lo que Yuki sonrio e hiso lo mismo que su maestro estaba hacienda, Ichigo, Uryuu y Chad se miraron el uno al otro y tambien decidieron seguir a los demas con las mismas acciones.

Orihime estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder, no sabia que reaccion tomar.

"Por favor, parence, no es necesario que lo hagan." Dijo la chica muy enrojecida.

"No, princesa Inori, ahora que has aceptado de regresar y tomar tu lugar como tenia que ser desde un principio, nosotros le debemos lealtad y respeto." Isshin le dijo a Orihime.

Esto le sirvio como una señal a Orihime la palabra, _lealtad,_ y si ella se acuerda muy bien significa, que ellos harian todo lo que ella ordenara, pues eso es lo que hiso y lo puso en practica.

"COMO LA PRINCESA REAL QUE SOY, LES ORDENO, NO AUN MEJOR, LES EXIJO, QUE NUNCA MAS VUELVAN HACER ESO DE INCARSE ANTE MI, Y DE TRATARME COMO LA MISMA, CHICA QUE EH SIDO SIEMPRE, POR FAVOR NO ME TRATEN DISTINTO, SOLO PORQUE YA SE QUE SOY LA PRINCESA, PERO ESO QUE, PUEDA QUE MI NOMBRE SEA INORI, PERO **MI VERDADERO NOMBRE ESORIHIME INOUE , Y ESO NADA NI NADIE LO VA A CAMBIAR,POR LO TANTO LES DIGO QUE SE PONGAN DE PIE Y ME LO PROMETAN QUE NUNCA MAS, ME TRATARAN DE UNA FORMA DISTINTA, O ME LLAMARAN DE OTRA FORMA A LA QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA."**

Todos y cada uno de los que estaban presente en ese cuarto, no podia creer lo que sus oidos, escucharon, Orihime Inoue, dio su primer orden como la _**princesa royal**_, y una vez que alguien de la realeza da una orden, no hay vuelta atras, no queda mas que seguir las ordenes, obedecer, y seguir siendo leales a ellos, y mucho MAS cuando se trata de la familia real, y en este caso se trata nada mas y nadie menos, que la princesa, la futura reina de todo.

Todos y cada uno se levantaron de sus posiciones de reverencia y miraron a Orihime y dijieron.

"Como tu digas Orihime-chan."

"Claro, tenlo por seguro que asi sera Inoue-san." Dijo Uryuu

"Inoue, cuenta con ello." Chad le dijo.

"AAHHH claro,, uumm tratare la manera de hacerlo asi, prince… digo Inoue-san?"

"Lo siento pero eso sera imposible, ya que al fin y al cabo siempre seras mi princesa, pero no te preocupes eso es lo unico en lo que no te obedecere Orihime."

_Bueno que se puede hacer cuando alguien es necio como Ichigo, pero me encanta que me llame asi su princesa. _Orihime penso para si misma.

"Gracias a todos."

"Y como quieras FRESORIA que al fin y al cabo tu no me dejaras de llamar 'princesa', pues yo no te dejare de llamar fresoria, estamos a mano." Dijo la chica de ojos plateados, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Ichigo jugetonamente.

Carcajadas se podian apreciar por toda la sala, ya que el pobre de Ichigo quedo en verguenza enfrente de todos.

**N/A::: bueno ese es el final de esta capitulo numer 8 y la verdad espero que les haya gustado, y de una ves les advierto eehh que la accion y MMMMUUUUCCCCHHHHAAAAAAA DIVERSION se acerca mas y mas asi esque por favor no coman, y especialmente no tomen nada cuando lean los siguientes capitulos claro empensando de el 10, porque no quiero que se me vayan a ahogar o estorcionar por favor! ^^ ASI ESQUE YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS/OS ;))**

**Cuidense y hasta la proxima **

**LES GUSTARIA A PASAR DEJAR UN REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA! Mil disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar pero muchas cosas eh tenido que hacer, y no habia tenido tiempo en escribir pero, no worries I AM BACK con otro chapter y de verdad esperando que sea de su agrado ;)) bueno su servidora GuiltyIchihime se despide por ahora dejandolas/os con otro chapter!.

BLEACH y sus personajes no me pertenecen, historia si, toda mia.

ENJOY!

_**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**_

Era incredible la vista que estaba enfrente de ellos, todo absolutamente todo estaba destruido, por todas partes se podia apreciar la desgracia que habia en ese lugar.

"Yuki-san, que?" , la elegida, en salvar a todos en la existenia replico hacia Yuki.

"Inoue-san, por favor no mire, no se detenga pore so, luego le explicare cuando lleguemos al Castillo donde estemos a salvo, por ahora no se distraiga por favor."

"Orihime-chan, se que te sientes insegura de si misma, pero es lo major, si te distraes ahora mismo, no Habra manera en como poder garantizar llegar a salvo." El suegro de Orihime replico.

Orihime se sentia entre la espada y la pared, por el ala pura que tenia ella, no podia soportar ver a todas y cada una de esas personas sufrir como lo que estaba viendo en esos mismos momentos, todos esos niños inocentes, ellos no tenian la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, si ella es la princesa de este reino, no se podia permitir a ella misma que _su reino, su gente_, sufriera de esa forma tan cruel, por parte de esos soldados, y por otra parte sus amigos, sip or la minima distraccion que tenga todo se cae, practicamente ellos serian 'pollos fritos', y ella no se lo podia permitir, asi que la major opcion es seguir adelante ya que muy pronto ella salvara a su reino y los va a proteger con la ayuda de sus amigos.

"Orihime-chan, ya estamos llegando." Dijo Isshin.

Al escuchar esto Orihime se sintio muy nerviosa con tan solo pensar, que haria ella, cuando viera a su padre?, que le diria?, como seria el?, que es lo que el pensaria sobre ella,?; todo ese tipo de preguntas le pasaban en su cabeza.

Sintiendo como una mano muy calurosa, tierna, y amable, le tocaba su hombro, se voltio y nada mas y nada menos que su principe naranja le dijo, "Orihime, no temas, todo saldra bien,", eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar para volver a tener esa confianza y determinacion en ella misma.

De pronto, una luz blanca se apodero de todos, y sin mas que decir, aparecieron en un jardin muy bello, lleno de arboles, y flores de todo tipo, desde las rosas, hasta los bambus, todo era muy confuso, en un momento todavia seguian en el dangue de oro, y de repente aparecen en un jardin magnifico, incredible de creer que un lugar como este existiera.

"Donde rayos estamos?" pregunto Ichigo.

"Kurosaki….. eres un GRAN IDIOTA!" Uryu Ishida le grito a Ichigo.

"de QUE CHINGADOS HABLAS ISHIDA?" grito Ichigo en contra de el quincy.

"Como que porque?, Kurosaki, eres un imbecil."

"Ishida, mas te vale que seas claro, no entiendo ni una sola mierda, de lo que hablas."

"Obvio, porque ya eres asi, desde que nacistes, un estupido sin cerebro alguno."

"HIJO DE , ISHIDA NO ME HAGAS, USAR A ZANGETSU."

"ADELANTE, KUROSAKI, NO TE TENGO MIEDO, DE TODAS FORMAS YA SABEMOS EL RESULTADO AL FINAL, TU PIERDES, SENCILLAMENTE."

"eres UN MALDITO BASTARDO, QUINCY AQUI, QUINCY ALLA, Y A MI ESO QUE?"

"ADMITELO KUROSAKI, EL PODER DE UN QUINCY ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL DE UN SHINIGAMI."

"PUES PRIMERO MUERTO QUE ADMITIR ESO."

"EL HECHO QUE NO QUIERAS ADMITIRLO ES PORQUE DE VERDAD YA LO ADMITISTES, QUE YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU."

"ISHIDA HIJO DE LA GRAN P…."

"Y**A ES SUFICIENTE PAR DE IMBECILES**" Isshin les grito mientras los separa, ya que los dos estaban gritandose en la cara de el otro, (tipico de siempre como episodio 145, episodio 344, ;))

"PERO SI EL EMPEZO" Ichigo grito.

"ES LO QUE DIGO YO, SI NO FUERAS TAN ESTUPIDO, NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO,"

"JUSTAMENTE ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO, NO TODOS SOMOS TAN SABELOTODO, COMO TU."

"no, voy a volver, A REPETIRME, ENTIENDEN?" Isshin ya enojandose tambien les advirtio.

"hhhaaaaaiiiii," los dos jovenes dijieron en unision, mientras sudavan.

"pero eso no cambia que fue tu culpa." Uryu dijo.

"Ishida tu aaahhhhhhhh." El pobre de Ichigo fue jalado por parte de su padre.

"Ichigo, comportate, por favor." Ishiin replico

"Pero, esque no entiendo, de lo que este idiota esta hablando."

"jajajajajajajajajajaja, muy imperactivo,y muy inquieto tu hijo Isshin." Una voz no conocida por nadie dijo detras de ellos, claro los unicos que reconieron fueron Yuki, y Isshin.

Todos los presents se voltiaron a ver a la persona, todos, menos Orihime.

"Y este Viejo quien es?" Pregunto Ichigo, mientras señalandolo, y haciendo una cara muy infantile. (no se si recuerdan, pero yo no me acuerdo que episodio fue, pero es casi en el principio de la serie donde Ichigo le pregunta a Yoruichi que le habia pasado a su cola de gato, pues asi exactamente imaginenselo hehehehehehehe)

"vaya que forma de expresarte muchacho, pero si tienes mucha razon ya estoy viejo, al igual que tu padre." Replico el mencionado.

"Oi, mi padre pueda que se vea Viejo, pero es muy joven en el Corazon" replico Ichigo.

"Ademas como es que usted conoce a mi padre."

"Ichigo callate, no hables mas," indico Isshin.

"Lo siento mucho _**SU MAJESTAD HOKUTO**_"

Al salir esas palabras de la boca de Isshin, todos se quedaron callados, y Ichigo quedo paralizado, frio por lo que su padre dijo.

"No te preocupes, Isshin, ya se que Ichigo es asi de impulsive, asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse." Dijo Hokuto.

"Su majestad, yo ya cumpli con mi mission, ahora si me permite tengo que regreasar a mi hogar para reportarme.," dijo Yuki.

"Ahh claro, si, adelante, gracias Yuki, puedes irte."

"Con su permiso." Y asi mismo en un instante Yuki se fue usando el shunpo.

"Bueno ya que vi que estos muchachos se estaban peliando, puedo preguntar porque era la razon de esa pelea sin razon alguna?" pregunto el.

"Umm, su majestad, mi nombre es Uryu Ishida, y la razon por la cual, estaba peliando con Kurosaki es porque el distrajo a Inoue-san por lo tanto caimos aqui en este lugar" se explico el joven quincy.

"hahahahahahaha, fue pore so?" pregunto Hokuto.

"Si, su majestad."

"Pues dejame decirte muchacho, que tu teoria, tiene logica, pero yo fui el que los trajo hasta aqui, _**mi hija**_ en verdad estaba hacienda un buen trabajo en mantener recta y balanciada el dangue, pero cuando llegaran ivan a llegar en la entrada de el Castillo, y pues ustedes podran entender, que no podia aguantarme las ganas, de ver a _**mi querida hija**_, por lo cual los traje hasta aqui,"

"Ahhh era por eso?, Ishida si que eres un imbecil, pudistes haber exlicado desde un principio, pero nnooo contigo no se puede."

"Bueno dejando eso atras, Hokuto, es un gusto volver a verte Viejo amigo," dijo Isshin mientras caminando hacia el para poder abrazarlo, (OJO no homo eeehhh).

"El gusto es todo mio Isshin."

"Orihime-chan" dijo Isshin ya una ves que se separo de su amigo.

Orihime se sentia muy mal, no sabia como reaccionar, que deberia de hacer?, ella se sentia muy confusa.

"Hija, Inori, ven conmigo, por favor, ven con tu padre, mi niña, te lo ruego, por favor Inori." Dijo Hokuto mientras el extendia una mano en direccion hacia Orihime, y llorando.

La chica al escuchar eso, no pudo mas, y se voltio. Al ver a _su padre_, llorando, viendola con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, ella lo unico que se le ocurrio decir es.

"_**PAPA**_…." Y corrio hacia el y lo abrazo.

N/A::: si ya se que mala soy! Ya se que este capitulo estuvo muy corto, ^^; asi esque espero que me perdonen, de verdad espero que se haigan reido aunque sea un poquito y ahora si ya ven la causa de mi advertencia de el chapter pasado, tratare, la manera ya que muy pronto vendra la accion, pues de no hacerlo todo pura accion, sino que aunque sea unos dos que tres chistes por ahi, porque sin comedia para mi en bleach, pues no es bleach.

Bueno me despido por ahora, no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios, eeehh y otra ves de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos a la proxima.

LES GUSTARIA PASAR A DEJAR UN REVIEW? ;))


	10. Chapter 10

SUMIMASEN! De verdad lo siento, se que han estado esperando por decadas la actualizacion de esta historia que gracias a ustedes , ha sido un buen apreciado proyecto por ustedes mis chiquillas lindas que siempre han estado dandome su apoyo incondicional, de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!.

La verdad e estado muy ocupada con mis 2 trabajos y luego dando vueltas para poder entrar en la Universidad, ustedes saben horario de clases y blah blah blah, que por cierto estoy muy feliz porque fui aceptada en UNLV! Wow la Universidad de las vegas ;)), asi esque me siento bien compartiendo un poquito de mi felicidad con ustedes mis pequeñas.

Bueno como ya saben BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, historia si toda mia, una idea loca que de repente se me vino a mi cabeza ^_^;

Oh BTW: (SPOILER): Tite Kubo-sama, que rayos esta pensando?, por Dios de verdad mas le vale, que mi byaki no se muera porque es MI CAPITAN FAVORITO NNNNOOOOOO! Aver mis queridas que piensan de esto?, yo casi me muero, aaahh, si me hubieran visto como estaba pataliando en mi cama ^^; llorando aassshhh, bueno hay me dejan sus comentarios sobre que piensan k, later!

ENJOY! ;)))))))

_**PROTEGIENDOTE A TI, Y MI VIVIR**_

'_por lo que siento, la "princesa Inori", se ha encontrado con su padre, umm, perfecto, justamente como lo eh planiado todo este tiempo', _Sosuke Aizen pensaba,, en lo mas profundo y oscuro de las celdas en la Sociedad de Almas.

Dando hecho con esto, el verdadero plan que Aizen tenia desde un principio, comensaria a dar inicio.

\m/ ^_^ \m/

Cinco minutos habian pasado, desde que padre eh hija se habian reunido despues de tanto tiempo que los dos se habian necesitado de uno a otro, y aun seguian abrazos, no se podia ver alguna señal que ellos se despegarian pronto, y claro todos los presentes en ese momento entendian muy bien el sentimiento que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento entre padre eh hija.

"Umm, no quisiera interrumpir Hokuto, pero por lo visto hay muchas cosas que tienes que explicar, y el porque cuando veniamos en el dangue por toda la ciudad hay peleas, y aqui en el Castillo no hay?" Pregunto Ishin muy intrigado pore se detalle.

Hokuto no tuvo otra opcion mas que soltar a su princesa, a su adorada Inori y podder contester a la pregunta que su Viejo amigo le iso.

"La verdad es que este es el nivel siguiente de el Castillo Isshin, creo que es suficiente para que entiendas cierto?, ya que en el primer nivel lograron entrar, claro que no sabiamos nada, por el cual nos agarraron distraidos y atacaron." Explico el rey.

"Oh ya entiendo." Dijno el padre de "Fresoria"

Ichigo como el joven curioso que siempre ah sido no quedo sastifecho, con la explicacion que su "suegro" le dio a su padre, por la cual les pidio que sean mas claros y explicara eso de los niveles.

"El Castillo royal consiste de 3 niveles, el primero que es llamado Yamaha, que es donde la familia royal vive, en este nivel especialmente no hay nada de importancia que la familia tenga, por ser el nivel mas bajo y sin tanta seguridad ellos pudieron invader la ciudad y el nivel uno de el Castillo." Explico Hokuto.

"Por lo tanto ese nivel ya no existe, el siguiente nivel que sigue es Kiehl, que es donde nos encontramos en estos momentos, este nivel solamente la familia royal y el escuadron cero y invitados de la realeza tienen permitido y pueden entrar, en estos momentos mi escudo esta protegiendo todo este nivel, por el cual, todos _ellos_ no pueden entrar."

"El tercer nivel es _**INORI**_, si es el nombre de ti mi hija." Hokuto dijo mientra dirijiendo su Mirada hacia Orihime.

"En este nivel solamente la princesa Inori, le es permetido entrar." Se entremetio Isshin cortando a Hokuto antes que el explicara la situacion.

"Como ven, el tercer nivel de el Castillo es un campo designado para entrenamiento de el o la siguiente en este caso tu Orihime-chan en ser la reina de todos los mundos, para poder entrenar y poder buscar y encontrar _**EL VERDADERO PODER QUE TU POSEAS, EN OTRAS PALABRAS EN DESPERTAR LA VERDADERA FUERZA DE TUS SHUN SHUN RIKKA!" **_explico Isshin.

"En este nivel solamente Orihime y _**su guardaespaldas**_ le es permetido entrar." Dijo Hokuto.

Los jovenes aun estaban muy confusos todavia, habian muchas cosas que no estaban entendiendo por el cual Orihime prewgunto.

"Entonces Ichigo y yo, podemos entrar ahi, y el me va a entrenar?" pregunto muy inocentemente Orihime.

"Por parte si, hay un momento donde tendran que peliar el uno contra el otro, pero hasta que esto pase les explicaremos porque lo tienen que hacer." Dijo Isshin.

"Pero como rayos tu sabes todo esto Viejo?" era el turno de Ichigo para hablar.

"Porque yo estuve en el lugar que tu estas en estos momentos Ichigo, yo fui el guardaespladas de el rey, por lo tanto yo eh estado en ese nivel, y de una ves dejame decirte, que no es nada facil, y no me preguntes porque ok, eso lo tienen que descrubir entre ustedes dos." Dijo el padre de Ichigo, mientras señalava a los dos jovenes.

"Asi es." Se metio Hokuto

"Hay algo que no entiendo aun." Dijo Orihime

"Porque ese nivel se llama, como mi nombre.?"

"Sabia que esa pregunta vendria tarde o temprano." Replico Hokuto

"Permitanme" Dijo Isshin

"Veras Hermosa, el tercer nivel siempre cambia de nombre, claro no en cualquier nombre, pero cambia al nombre de el/la siguiente rey/reina de el mundo real, esto significa que antes que tu nacieras el nombre de ese nivel era Hokuto, pero cuando tu nacistes y tus padres te nombraron, claro en el momento que eLlos te tenian que nombrar lo tuvieron que hacer enfrente de la entrada hacia este nivel, y eh aqui el nivel cambia, todo absolutamente todo cambia, la estructura, el pasaje, todo."

"En ese momento cuando fuistes nombrada una luz llamada Baksujo aparece enfrente de ti, y te toma consigo misma, te lleva adentro de el nivel para que asi en el momento que tu cumplas los 18 y es tiempo que tienes que despertar tu verdadero poder, no haya una confucion, el nivel ya te conoce, tiene tus caracteristicas, por lo tanto alguien que quiera entrar que no seas tu no le es permitido." Explico Hokuto.

"Pero entonces si Kurosaki, es el guardaespaldas, de Inoue-san, y dicen que a el le es permitido entrar a ese nivel, como sucede?" se metio en la platica el quincy.

"Simple, Hokuto y su esposa, yo y mi esposa, y nuestros hijos, se presentan al mismo tiempo, y se nombran al mismo tiempo, asi es Ichigo no tuvistes nombre por dos meses hijo, dos meses." Dijo Isshin.

"Ah ya entiendo, entences el nivel tiene la esencia se Inoue-san y Kurosaki, por lo tanto, ellos son los unicos que pueden entrar." Dijo Uryu

"Asi es"

"ahora ya no les dare mas explicaciones, ahora tienen que descansar y prepararase, porque empesando mañana en la mañana, absolutamente, y digo todo lo sabran, y tendran que prepararse para lo que viene en su camino." Advirtio Hokuto.

"Llamare a una de las damas que trabajan aqui, para que los lleven a sus recamaras." Dijo Hokuto.

Todos dieron, sus respetos hacia el rey, y se marcharon a sus recamaras, todos menos Orihime y Ichigo.

"Ichigo, este porque no vas con ellos?" dijo Orihime.

"Solo quiero saber si estas bien?" pregunto el.

"Claro que ella esta bien, y estara bien, muchacho, no te preocupes, ve a descansar, ademas hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar y compartir con ella." Finalizo Hokuto.

Ichigo indeciso de lo que el rey le dijo solo voltio aver a su novia, y solo vio como ella le sonrio y con sus ojos hermosos le decia que ella tambien queria estar a solas, con su padre, solo con eso Ichigo entendio,y dio las buenas noches y fue a alcanzar a los demas.

\m/ ^_^ \m/

Calida, muy suave, tierna, y muy calida la mano de su padre se sentia junto con la de ella, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de el Castillo, era tanta la emocion que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, que no noto que su padre el rey Hokuto se detubo enfrente de una recamara.

"Esta es tu recamra Inori." Dijo el,

"Todas las cosas que se encontraban en la recamara, de el nivel primera, afortunadamente nada fue destruido, por lo cual, esta en esta habitacion enfrente de ti,"

Orihime solo lo escuchaba con mucha atencion.

"Adelante abre la puerta."

Orihime obedecio a lo que su padre le dijo.

"La verdad, siempre eh estado al pendiente de ti, Inori, aunque nunca estuve ahi exactamente en cuerpo contigo, pero mi alma, mi mente, y mi Corazon siempre lo han estado." Dijo el antes de que Orihime le dijiera algo.

"Papa, te creo, muchas gracias, de verdad gracias." Dijo Orihime mientras largas y hermosas lagrimas cristalinas se resvalavan en sus mejillas.

"No lo puedo crer, como pudistes hacer todo esto, es justamente igual." Dijo Orihime.

"Bueno siempre eh estado al pendiente de ti, y cada ves que tu cambiaras algo de tu cuarto, yo tambien lo hacia con tu cuarto aqui, cambiaras el color de las paredes, los muebles, la ropa, zapatos, todo lo hacia yo tambien,"

"Pero porque papa?"

"Porque, quiero que te sientas muy comoda aqui, como si estuvieras en tu verdadera cas, porque yo se que no te sientes en casa con todo lo que esta pasando."

"Papa, no hables asi, ok, estoy en casa, donde tenia que haber estado desde un principio, si tienes razon que me siento un poco extraña, pero la verdad me siento que estoy en casa y todo gracias a ti, papa."

"Has hecho esta recaramara justamente y exactamente igual como mi recarmara en mi casa que tengo en el mundo de los vivos, y eso te lo agradesco muchisimo."

"La verdad, quiero que te sientas comoda, y aunque sea un poquito de tus gustos, quiero que tengas aqui." Dijo su padre.

"Gracias Papa."

"Pero wow, no lo puedo creer es la copia complete todo, el color, los muebles, la cama, la sabana, wow, es incredible, gracias papa." Y abrazo a su padre.

"De nada Hime, yo haria cualquier cosa port i, no importa lo que sea, siempre de ahora en adelante estare aqui para ti, hy quiero que nunca dudes en venir y confiar en mi entendido.?" Dijo Hokuto mientras abrazaba a su hija.

"Si papa, entendido." Dijo Orihime mientras se alejaba de el y le hacia si puchero usual, y imitaba a un soldado dando el saludo a su superior. Y estallo a carcajadas.

Hokuto al escuchar la risa de su hija, no pudo mas y rio junto a ella, ya que era inevitable no poder reirse con la risa tan contagiable de Orihime.

"Papa, hay algo, que quiero hablar contigo, y creo que tu ya lo sabes." Dijo Orihime muy Timida.

"Aver dime, que pasa?"

"UMMM, se ….. se tr…trata de I…Ichigo."

"Que pasa con el?"

"Umm bueno…. Que opinas acerca que el sea tu… YYII…..YIERNO?"

A/N: ! Que mala en donde la deje verdad?. Hahahahahahahahaha no de verdad ya se que mala soy, bueno no se que decirles chicas/os no mas que espero que les haya gustado, si hay algo que no entendieron no duden en decirme, diganme por el review, or por pm, yo con mucho gusto les explicare mas detallado, que creanme hasta yo misma me quebre la cabeza en poder explicar toda la cosa sobre los niveles, y espero que si haga logica ^^'

Bueno me despido por ahora y no se les olvide la pregunta que les hice al principio eehhh!

LES GUSTARIA PASAR A DEJAR UN REVIEW?

\m/ ^_^ \m/


End file.
